Cattle Trucks
There are at least 2 known types of Cattle Trucks seen in the Railway Series and television series. They are also known as Cattle Cars in the US narration. They mainly transport bulls and cows. LMS Cattle Trucks |last_appearance=Wilbert the Forest Engine |creator(s)=Wilbert Awdry |country_of_origin = * Island of Sodor * England |basis=LMS cattle wagons |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |wheels=4 |railway=* North Western Railway * British Railways }}These Cattle Trucks are rolling stock used for transporting domesticated cattle throughout various railways. There are many cattle trucks on the North Western Railway, which are used for transporting cows and bulls, usually from the farms to the markets. These trucks have slatted sides. Biography The Railway Series Edward once had to take 20 empty cattle trucks to a market town. On the line there was a field where some cows were grazing. The noise and smoke produced by the train disturbed the cows as they were used to it. As Edward passed by, a number of cows broke the fence, ran across the line and broke a coupling, which caused the last 7 trucks and brake van to be left behind. Edward, who believed the jerk was caused by the trucks getting up to mischief, continued on his journey, unaware of the mishapThe Railway Series: Edward the Blue Engine "Cows". Sir Handel once insulted Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice by calling them "Cattle Trucks"The Railway Series: Four Little Engines "Sir Handel". When Diesel failed to shunt a rake of old vans, some of these trucks were seen singing a rude parody of "Pop Goes the Weasel" called Pop Goes the Diesel, much to Diesel's annoyanceDuck and the Diesel Engine "Pop Goes the Diesel". Sometime afterwards, these trucks brokeaway from their engine and chased Duck down Gordon's Hill. Duck and his crew bravely attempted to take control of the train, but crashed through barber shopDuck and the Diesel Engine "A Close Shave". Personality Sentient cattle trucks are described as Troublesome Trucks. Technical Details Basis These cattle trucks are based on LMS cattle wagons. File:CattleWagon.jpg|LMS cattle wagons Livery These cattle trucks are painted brown, orange, grey and dark yellow. Their faces were the embedded to their bodies and matched their liveries. There is also a brown cattle truck with white "N.W." lettering. File:CattleTruckRWS.png|An orange cattle truck File:CattleTruckRWS1.png|A dark yellow cattle truck File:CattleTruckRWS2.png|A brown cattle truck with white lettering File:CattleTruckRWS3.png|A grey cattle truck Appearances Railway Series= |-|Other Media= Trivia * The Reverend W. Awdry's model of the milk van was made from a six-wheeled cattle wagon. Merchandise * Hornby (discontinued) * Bachmann (discontinued) GWR Cattle Trucks |last_appearance=Best Friends |creator(s)=Wilbert Awdry |country_of_origin = * Island of Sodor * England |basis=GWR cattle wagons |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |wheels=4 |railway=* North Western Railway * British Railways }}These Cattle Trucks are rolling stock used for transporting livestock throughout various railways. Biography Thomas & Friends Edward once had to take some cattle trucks to a market town. On the line there was a field where some cows were grazing. The noise and smoke produced by the train disturbed the cows as they were used to it. As Edward passed by, a number of cows broke the fence, ran across the line and broke a coupling, which caused the last truck and the brake van to be left behind. Edward, who believed the jerk was caused by the trucks getting up to mischief, continued on his journey, unaware of the mishapSeries 2 "Cows". On one occasion, the trucks tricked Bill and Ben where to shunt them. As a result, the yard was in a terrible mess causing the twins to be late with their evening dutiesSeries 3 "Heroes". When Oliver fell into the turntable well, they were one of several trucks who teased him when returned from the works. They stopped their teasing towards him, when he pulled S.C. Ruffey, their leader, apartSeries 4 "Toad Stands By". The vans later encouraged Diesel to pull a line of 20 trucks, with their brakes on unbeknownst to Diesel. He pulled so hard that he broke loose a coupling and fall off the quay and onto a bargeSeries 6 "The World's Strongest Engine". Two of these empty cattle trucks became derailed when Thomas crashed into a rockslide on the Misty Valley Branch Line due to thick fog. Cyril the Fogman placed detonators on the track to warn Toby and Henrietta of the derailment aheadSeries 6 "The Fogman". Thomas once had to deliver a farmer's prized bull aboard one of these trucks. Thomas and the train were caught later caught in a landslide and Percy came to their rescueSeries 7 "Percy Gets it Right". There are also some colourful cattle trucks, which are used by the circus and funfair when they comes to SodorSeries 4 "Henry and the Elephant". They have been used to carry the circus horsesSeries 8 "Thomas and the Circus". Personality Sentient Cattle trucks are described as Troublesome Trucks. In the second series, faceless trucks have also been described as sentient. Types of sentient trucks in the television series: ToadStandsBy74.png|Troublesome Trucks (square faces) PopGoestheDiesel58.png|Troublesome Trucks (larger square faces) Cows6.png|Troublesome Trucks (faceless) Technical Details Basis They are based on GWR cattle wagons. File:CattletruckBasis.png|GWR cattle wagons Livery They are painted in various shades of brown with grey roofs. They have also been seen with black roofs. There are also some trucks with heavily weathered dark green doors. File:CattleTruckModel1.png|A cattle truck with a black roof File:CattleTrucks.png|Cattle trucks with green doors File:CattleTrucks1.png|Cattle trucks painted in various shades of brown There are also circus and funfair varients depicted with special liveries. File:CattleTruckModel2.png|Topham circus cattle truck File:CattleTrucks2.png|Two circus cattle trucks Appearances Railway Series= |-|Television Series= |-|Other Media= Trivia * Starting from the seventh series, the cattle trucks are faceless. * From the second to the fifth series, the cattle trucks models were constructed out of Tenmille kits, which are still made today. From the sixth series onwards, the cattle trucks models were scratch built. * Their Tomy Motor Road and Rail models are repainted from JNR 3000 series vans. Merchandise * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Hornby (discontinued) * Bachmann (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued) * Plarail (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail References Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Standard gauge